


No Problem So Awful

by louandhaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: This work was inspired by one of my most favourite Asanoya fanfic, the amazing No Problem So Awful by poulerslashes.





	No Problem So Awful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pouler (poulerslashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Problem So Awful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376362) by [Pouler (poulerslashes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler). 



> I'm a recent Asanoya shipper, but I've read so many fics with this ship as the main pairing. 
> 
> I read poulerslashes’ fic No Problem So Awful, and I fell in love with this scene in the story and I just HAD to draw it using my sucky skill.
> 
> This is my gift to you, poulerslashes-sensei! From a simple Asanoya fan :”)

[](http://s1160.photobucket.com/user/justminesparta/media/S_5975828213119_zps94z6jgl0.jpg.html)


End file.
